Taken by surprise
by slakware
Summary: SEX ON THE PHONE CONTEST - ce qui aurait pu se passer lorsque James appelle Bella pour lui donner rendez-vous dans la salle aux miroirs.


**SEX ON THE PHONE CONTEST**

**Titre : Taken by surprise**

**Personnages choisis : Bella/James**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/ / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

o

o

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

o

o

« Salut maman, je vois que tu as eu mon message. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison ? »

« Bella, Bella ? Bella où es-tu ? » Je pouvais entendre la panique dans sa voix. Je la rassurais comme je pouvais.

« Calme toi, je vais bien. »

« Bella… Bella… » Je l'interrompis.

« Non, t'en fais pas je t'expliquerai plus tard… » Un bruissement se fit entendre dans le téléphone. « Maman, tu es là ? » Puis j'entendis SA voix. Grave et sensuelle mais qui me fichait une trouille inimaginable.

« Le Lycée de Forks, ne protège pas très bien la vie privée de ses élèves. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Victoria pour trouver ta précédente adresse… tu as une jolie maison tu sais ? J'avais prévu de t'attendre, mais… maman est revenue après avoir reçu un appel très angoissé… de ton papa. Tout a parfaitement fonctionné… hummm… » La voix de ma mère me sortit de mon cauchemar « Attendez… non… »

« Ne lui faites rien… ne lui… ne la touchez pas ! »

« Tu peux encore la sauver, mais il va falloir te séparer de tes amis… en es-tu capable ? »

« Où est-ce qu'on se voit ? » Lui dis-je sur un ton que je voulais déterminé.

Il émit une sorte de… gémissement ?

« Que penses-tu de ton vieux studio de danse ? Et je saurai si tu viens accompagnée… Ta pauvre maman paiera très cher cette erreur. »

Je n'avais d'autres choix que d'exécuter ses ordres. C'est le cœur au bord des lèvres que je réussis à quitter Alice et Jasper. Je me rendais tout droit dans la gueule du vampire.

Ma résolution fut prise dans le taxi qui m'emmenait à mon bourreau. J'étais prête à mourir pour un être cher. Je ne regretterai pas ma décision. Mon cœur battait la chamade alors que je poussais la porte de mon ancienne salle de danse. Je scrutais cette pièce aux miroirs à l'affut du moindre mouvement. Et c'est là que je l'entendis.

« Bella, Bella ? Bella où es-tu ? »

« Maman ? » Je courrais jusqu'à l'endroit d'où provenait sa voix.

« Bella… »

« Maman ! »

J'ouvris enfin les portes des vestiaires… pour tomber nez à nez avec une télévision qui diffusait un des films que ma mère adorait faire lorsque j'étais enfant. J'entendais le rire de James résonner non loin de moi. Je regardais partout et mes yeux tombèrent sur un téléphone portable dont le haut-parleur était activé.

« Prend ce portable. » Je m'exécutais.

« Elle n'est même pas ici ? » Demandais-je dépitée.

« Non… Mais puisque toi, tu l'es, on va s'amuser un peu… Regarde près des miroirs, il y a un canapé. Je veux que tu te déshabilles et que tu t'y allonges.»

« Qu-quoi ? » Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ?

« Tu as très bien entendu. Ne me fais pas répéter. »

« Je ne vais certainement pas nourrir votre esprit pervers ! »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis _Isabella_, il se trouve que Victoria se trouve non loin de ta maman… et qu'elle serait ravie de nous en débarrasser. » _Non !_

Sa façon de prononcer mon prénom me donna des frissons. Comment pouvait-il garder une voix calme ? Et pour le moins sensuelle ? Pourquoi étais-je d'un seul coup attirée par celle-ci ? Je m'approchais lentement du canapé drapé de velours rouge sang.

« Hmmm… j'aime l'odeur de ton excitation _Isabella_… »

Mais comment pouvait-il me sentir ? Et…

« Je ne suis _pas_ excitée ! » Hurlais-je dans le téléphone.

« Tu oublies ce que je suis. Je peux te flairer de là où je me trouve… Je peux sentir sur le bout de ma langue le sang qui parcourt tes veines. Je peux entendre ton cœur pulser plus vite à chaque fois que je te parle. » Je haletais. Je reconnaissais malgré moi que sa voix avait un certain effet et que mon ventre se contractait quand je l'entendais gémir. « Maintenant, fais ce que je te demande. »

Je posais le téléphone à côté de moi et commençais à déboutonner mon chemisier. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait me faire ? Qu'allais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais que me fustiger moi-même pour être partie de l'hôtel. Je déboutonnais mon jean, le descendant sur mes cuisses, pour enfin l'enlever définitivement. J'étais à présent en sous-vêtements, face aux miroirs.

« Continue ton effeuillage… »

Je dégrafais mon soutien-gorge et abandonnais ma culotte.

« Tu ne sais pas l'effet que tu me fais Isabella… Je bande comme jamais de savoir que tu vas te toucher pour moi. » Je retins un gémissement… puis je compris le sens de sa phrase.

« Hein ? Il n'en est pas question ! »

« Oh si tu vas le faire… et je te promets que tu vas prendre beaucoup de plaisir… allonge-toi, maintenant. » Sa voix autoritaire traça son chemin jusqu'à mon intimité.

Je me couchais sur ce canapé, pleine d'appréhension quant à la tournure des évènements. Allais-je vraiment devoir me toucher devant lui ? Enfin pas exactement devant, puisqu'il était le seul à pouvoir me voir mais par… téléphone ? Je frottais mes jambes l'une contre l'autre pour soulager ma partie sensible.

Une musique arriva à mes oreilles. Je reconnus Video Games de Lana Del Rey.

« Bien. Détends-toi et ferme les yeux. » Je le fis. Enfin j'essayais… « J'aimerais tant pouvoir lécher ton cou, ta peau de porcelaine, avoir ton goût sucré dans la bouche. Caresse tes seins Isabella et utilise ton autre main pour descendre plus bas… »

J'étais vraiment réticente… mais n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, je fis ce qu'il me demandait et me concentrais sur la musique. Ma main était aussi froide que la sienne et mes mamelons se tendirent à son passage. Je respirais fortement lorsque je passais la barrière de mon pubis et que j'écartais mes lèvres intimes pour toucher mon bouton de plaisir.

« Oui… c'est ça… tu es une bonne fille. A présent, ma langue se pose sur ton ventre… je lèche le creux de ton nombril… hummm. »

« Oui… » Soufflais-je.

« Je descends mon visage et j'entre en contact avec ta chatte. Tu es si bonne… je te lape comme un chaton boirait son lait. Tes mains agrippent mes cheveux et tu me rapproches de toi… tu en veux toujours plus. » Mes hanches bougeaient au rythme de la musique à la rencontre de mes doigts.

« Oh… oui. » Le froid ambiant me donnait réellement l'impression qu'il me faisait un cunnilingus.

« Je caresse ton clitoris du bout du doigt sans jamais réellement le toucher. Tu pousses tes hanches vers ma main pour avoir plus de contact. Ma langue s'immisce dans ton antre chaude et humide. Je presse ton bouton de chair entre mes doigts et tu te cambres, ma langue s'enfonce un peu plus en toi. » Je tremble de désir et d'anticipation. Le feu se propage lentement en moi et je sens mon orgasme se préparer. Il continua :

« Je trempe mes doigts dans ta mouille et te caresse jusque dans la raie de tes fesses. Oh… _Isabella_… tu es tellement trempée pour moi… n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi à quel point tu aimes ça ? »

« Hummm… j'adore sentir ta langue en moi. Elle va rejoindre tes doigts et tu lèches mon anus. Tu en insères directement deux dans ma chatte… » Mon index et mon majeur entrèrent sans encombre.

« Courbe-les, essaie de trouver ton point qui te fera hurler pour moi. »

J'essayais de trouver différentes positions et je réussis enfin lorsque ma jambe passa sur le dossier du canapé.

« James… oui ! »

« Très bien Isabella… oui… c'est si bon, j'aime entendre tes gémissements. Pompe-toi doucement, je peux entendre le bruit de ton jus glisser entre tes doigts. Une de mes mains se pose sur un de tes seins et je pince ton téton, je le tire et tu te cambres encore plus. Tu me veux en toi… dis-le. »

« Oui… s'il-te-plait… »

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux _Isabella_. »

« Je veux ta queue… en moi… »

« Tu veux que je te prenne ? Que je te baise ? »

« Oh oui… »

« Bonne fille… je donne un dernier coup de langue sur ton clito que je ne manque pas d'aspirer, je remonte vers ton visage t'embrasse durement. Tu ouvres la bouche pour te goûter à travers moi. Je prends tes poignets entre mes mains que je place au-dessus de ta tête. »

« Je ne peux plus bouger, je suis à ta merci et tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi. »

« Hmmm… je me place entre tes jambes, tu as peur… peur d'être déflorée mais tu le veux. Je prends un de tes mamelons en bouche et le mords légèrement. Tu cries de plaisir et j'en profite pour te pénétrer d'un coup de rein puissant. Je lèche la goutte de sang qui s'échappe de ma morsure. »

« Ahhh ! »

« Je ne m'arrête pas et te pilonne avec force. Tu me supplies d'y aller plus fort, toujours plus vite. Tu as dépassé le stade de la douleur grâce au froid que te procure mon corps… tu aimes ça ? »

« Je peux sentir ta queue dure et puissante coulisser entre mes plis. J'entends les bruits de va et vient de nos mouvements. »

« Je te retourne sur le ventre et lève ton cul vers moi que je claque de ma main. »

« Ouiiii ! »

« Je t'investis complètement, tu es si serrée sur ma queue, si chaude. Je tiens fermement tes hanches. J'ai une vue imprenable sur ta chatte qui m'accueille. »

« Je me cramponne à l'accoudoir du canapé, je te sens plus gros dans cette position. Tu touches mon point G à chaque pénétration et tes couilles tapent sur mon clitoris… je ne vais pas tarder à… »

« Oui… Isabella… jouis… jouis avec moi. MAINTENANT ! »

Cet ordre s'insinua directement dans mes entrailles et j'explosai dans ma main, hurlant ma jouissance. Je continuais de me toucher pour faire durer le plaisir, bougeant mes hanches encore et encore. Je mis du temps pour redescendre de mon nuage de volupté.

En regardant le téléphone, je vis que la communication avait été coupée et je me rendis compte que j'étais à présent seule, nue et couverte de sueur sur un canapé dans une salle de danse. Je frottais mes mains contre mon visage, me levais péniblement et ramassais mes vêtements pour m'habiller puis me rassis en rassemblant mes souvenirs.

Que venait-il de se passer ? J'avais pris un pied d'enfer au téléphone avec JAMES ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Certainement pas moi. La porte derrière moi s'ouvrit avec fracas et je vis Edward en position défensive flairer l'air ambiant de la pièce. _Oups_ ! Dès qu'il me vit, il se précipita à mes pieds.

« Mon amour, tu vas bien ? » Etant incertaine de ma voix, je me contentais de hocher la tête. « Que s'est-il passé ? Que t'a-t-il fait ?»

Dieu merci, quelqu'un arriva et coupa court à la conversation. Je me retournais pour tomber nez à nez avec Alice qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. _Merde… elle avait dû tout voir ! Et Edward allait lire dans ses pensées !_ Je devais être rouge pivoine à cet instant.

« Pourquoi chantes-tu Alice ? » Lui reprocha Edward.

« Parce que je suis heureuse qu'on ait retrouvé Bella saine et sauve voyons ! »

Edward me prit dans ses bras et Alice me fit un clin d'œil très appuyé. Je savais à présent que ce passage de ma vie resterait entre nous.


End file.
